Merlin The Mad
Merlin The Mad is the central antagonist of the Dragon Knights series and is based upon the legendary Merlin of Arthurian legends, unlike the real-world Merlin however this version has become a corrupted madman who caused the destruction of his own reality in order to create a new one that he rules over without mercy. Merlin The Mad's Story Merlin The Mad was once the royal advisor of the magical world the Dragon Knights called home and was a valued ally to the royalty of old, however he had a dark secret that he kept hidden from everyone - he was a worshipper of chaos and sought to attain supreme power behind the backs of his superiors. Over time Merlin's mad schemes began to surface and he was revealed as a madman, it was around this time that the late King Silver formed the Dragon Knights to defend the kingdom - Merlin was quick to attack the Dragon Knights and in the process struck out at his former allies. Although they fought bravely the Dragon Knights were forced to flee as Merlin The Mad proceeded to take over their home and destroyed it, transforming it into a new world dedicated to chaos and his quest for conquest. Merlin The Mad now lords over this new dimension, using his vast magical powers to gaze upon other realities and plan ways to take them over and destroy them just as he had done his old world - however the Dragon Knights continue their brave fight to ensure the madman's destructive rampage comes to an end before any other worlds fall to his chaos.. Abilities Merlin The Mad is a master of chaos-magic, capable of warping reality within his vicinity on a near-limitless scale: he is virtually-omnipotent and immortal within his home dimension but is more limited outwith his reality - like most chaos-magicians he gains more power via feeding of chaotic energies and thus he can manifest greater feats of power when in places of extreme chaos (such as war-zones, riots and anarchic societies). Merlin also has great knowledge of other dark arts and can utilize almost any dark magic ability he wishes, though they are at a much lower-level than his chaos-magic skills. Merlin also has the following magical-items at his disposal: Robes Of Chaos (formed from chaos-infused cloth etched with chaos-magic symbols this robe allows its wearer to absorb chaotic-energy at a much faster rate than usual - at the cost of stability) Amulet Of Chaos (crafted from chaos-steel and chaos-diamond this amulet allows its wearer to form a floating eye that can be used to scout across large distances) Staff Of Madness (carved from chaos-infused wood and leather this staff allows its bearer to induce temporary insanity in those of lower-ranking willpower than their own) Personality As a champion of chaos-magic Merlin The Mad is devoted to absolute anarchy and insanity - his personality is thus that of a destructive madman, however he can also be extremely cunning and scheming in his ways. Specific Info Category:Betwixt Category:Villains